Shinigami Diaries
by DragonFlyMouse
Summary: Hinata Zaraki, daughter of Cptn. Zaraki, is sent to the ATLA world, and is rescued by a young banished prince. Read as her adventures are told here... Lemons in later Chapters. Follows the story lines of both.
1. Hinata's Outline

Full Name: Hinata Zaracki.

Nick Names: Hina.

Gender: Female.

Age: 13 - 17.

Birthday: August 16.

Hair: Black. Waist length.

Eyes: Amber.

Blood Type:

Height: 5' 3".

Weight: 15 lbs.

Body Structure: Fragile / Doll like.

Physical Faults: Three scarred scratches running over her left eye diagonally. Her eyes are pupiless. Scar encompassing the majority of the left side of her torso.

Parents: Kenpachi Zaracki, Cptn. of the 13th Squad.

Siblings: Yachiru Kusajishi.

Turn On's: Assertive. Respectful.

Turn Off's: Push over's. Disrespectful.

Normal Talents: Duarable. Fast. Strategist. Tactician. Master swordswoman. Expert whip specialist.

Supernatural Powers & Abilities: Fire type Zanpaktou, Igneel. "Sorera o korosu, Igneel" (_Slay them, Igneel_) is the release command for the Shikai. Has not obtained Bankai, as of yet.

Temperament: Warm. Charismatic. Clever. Caring. Always keeps her promises. Slightly cowardly. Stubborn. Follows rules.


	2. Chapter 1 - Death

A teenaged girl with waist length black hair falling down her back walks through the white stoned alley, her white and pink kimono slashed across the shoulders, and the bottom ending well above her knees. Her arms are up, her fingers laced behind her head as her sword swings lightly with her hips, her bare feet noiseless on the ground.

"Hina!" a little girl calls, racing up and attaching to her waist. "What cha doin?"

"Hey, Chiru," she smiles, dropping her arms and patting the pinkette's hands. "Just walking, you?"

"Looking for Baldy and Feathers," she grins, twirling to stand infront of her.

"You seen them, kiddo?" a gruff voice asks from behind her.

"Hi, dad! No, I haven't seen them. Why are you looking for them?" she asks curiously, smiling up at her monstrous looking father.

"They didn't show up," he growls. "I need them to do my paperwork," he admits, still growling.

"I'll do it for you," she offers.

Kenpachi Zaracki looks down at his daughter, and smiles, not smirks or grins, but smiles. "You know where everything is, so I'll leave it to you. I'm gonna get back to looking for those two," he grins now, and pats her head affectionately as he walks by, his brand of thanking her.

"See you guys later!" she calls, waving to them as the pinkette climbs nimbly onto the mans shoulder. Smiling, she wanders to the Squad Eleven barracks, and is greeted by Baldy and Feathers, or Ikkaku and Yumichika, as they prefer to be called, lazing around on the porch. She laughs, "Dad's looking for you two."

"Oh? Why?" Ikkaku asks, stretching his head backwards to look at her.

"He said something about paperwork," she smiles. "But don't worry your pretty little heads, I'll take care of it," she teases them.

"Holler if you need help," Yumichika says seriously.

"Will do," she waves over her shoulder as she walks away. In dad's office, she opens the door, and freezes, her jaw just about hitting the floor. She swallows after surveying the immense amount of paperwork, and pushes her sleeves over her elbows, "I can do this!"

* * *

Six hours later, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika poke their heads into the office.

"Woah, it's clean!" Yumichika exclaims in awe.

"And don't you dare mess anything up," Hinata yawns, slouched over the desk tiredly.

"Good job, Hina, you cleaned up my office... again," Kenpachi smiles warmly, and pats her head lightly.

"Who took all of the paperwork to the Head Captain?" Ikkaku asks.

"I inlisted someone," she mumbles against the desk top.

"Who?" they ask.

"That would be me," a very calm male says, walking through the door. "The Head Captain would like you to complete these as well, Hinata," the man says, setting several papers down on the desk.

"Thank you, Captain," she says, sitting up with a groan.

"Byakuya Kuchiki?" Kenpachi gapes. "Why are you helping with my paperwork?" he demands.

"I came to request you sign some paperwork, and saw your daughter, who's not a soul reaper, cleaning and organising your office. I offered my help," the noble says simply. "Is there anymore paperwork you would like the Head Captain to have?" he asks, turning back to Hinata.

"No, sir," she smiles. "I just have to do these new ones, and I can drop them off."

Byakuya nods, and takes his leave, smiling slightly when he's back in his own office.

* * *

Hinata's walking back from dropping the paperwork off for the Head Captain, when she feels something strange. She stops, her hand on the hilt of her sword, and looks around. An orange haired teen wearing a shihakusho, a man wearing a slightly drab kimono, and a young boy from fourth squad, climb out of the alley.

Hinata arches a brow, "And you belong to what squad?"

"H-h-h-hi, Hinata," the little one, from the fourth stammers.

"You know this girl, Hanatarou?" the orange haired teen asks.

"Y-yes. Hina, what are you doing in Seireitei?"

"The walls are down, Hana," she says simply. She can feel the power radiating off of the carrot top, and she licks her lips slightly, her mouth dry at the raw power. "I was visiting dad earlier."

"Oh," Hana sighs. "Wait! He's not around, is he?!"

"Back at the barracks. Are either of you going to answer me?"

"We're not from here," the teen states. "We're looking for Rukia Kuchiki."

"She broke the Law, ryoka boy," Hina says lightly, but Hana cowers, hiding behind the other boy.

"She's my friend," the teen growls. "She gave me her powers so I could protect my family! I can't let her die!"

"Dammit, control your power," Hinata pants, his power having spiked higher then dads without his patch.

"Sorry," he sighs.

"Look, carrot-top, Rukia broke the Law when she gave her powers to you. This may seem harsh, but the Law is the Law, and to break it, the punishment is harsh. In this case, very harsh," she whispers.

The teen can see the look of pain in the girls, Hinata's, eyes, her whole body talking about her remorse. "You want to help her, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Ru's my best friend, my sister even," she growls, her fists shaking. She whirls and punches the wall, "I hate not being able to rescue her!"

"Hinata," Hanatarou whispers, reaching towards her.

The teen walks to her, and grips her shoulder lightly, "Listen, we'll save her. Why don't you join us?"

"Tell me your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Hinata wakes up, curled up on her dads chest, Yachiru sprawled across her, the girl's head on her own. She laughs lightly, waking the pinkette up, and dad snickers under them, his chest rumbling. The man sits up, making the girls land between his legs, and he scratches his head, his normally spiky hair down in a braid, compliments to Hinata clinging to his back out of his reach, and braiding his hair, yanking every now and then.

"Morning, Kenny! How did you sleep, Hina?" Yachiru asks, bouncing on the teens lap.

"Good, you?"

"Good! Kenny, are we gonna fight that Ryoka today?"

"Yeah. I hope he's strong," he grins.

"I'm sure he will be," Hinata says, and lays back against her dads stomach, the man sititng aprawled on the roof. Dad pats her head, and snuggles her closer, the pinkette cuddling in, making a picturesque family moment.

Some time later, dad get's excited, and grabs Hina as he jumps down to the ground, Ichigo, the other one, and a passed out Hana infront of them.

"You Ichigo Kurosaki?" dad asks.

"Who wants to know?"

Dad smirks, "I'm Kenpachi Zaracki, Captain of the Eleventh Squad."

"Oh, you're that guy's Captain?" Ichigo asks, slightly bewildered on what the guy's face is.

"This is gonna get ugly, and fast," Hinata says, standing beside dad.

"You! This is your dad!" Ichigo exclaims, pointing at her.

"Yo," she smiles, waving to him.

Dad looks down at her, "How did you meet the strong one before I did?"

Hina shrugs, "No idea. Don't kill each other, 'kay?"

"No promises," dad grins.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata runs away, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a fight between a guy who almost dropped her to her knees, and her dad in a bloodlust. She's run until she can breathe as they fight, and leans against a wall, her arms crossed under her chest, one leg propped against the wall as she feels the battle getting more heated.

When she feels the battle end, she runs back, only to find that both combatants are gone. Looking around, she runs in the general direction of dad's power, and runs into a Captain, literally, and lands on her butt as she falls.

"S-sorry, Captain Tosen," she apologizes.

"It's alright," the blind man says, offering his hand to the girl. "Are you looking for your father?" he asks as he pulls her up.

"Yeah, he was just in a fight with a Ryoka," she says.

"So I felt. You were smart to leave the area, Hinata," he compliments.

"Thank you, Captain," she bows lightly.

"I can tell Captain Zaracki is alright. Captain Unohana is already on her way. I suggest you go wait for them there."

Hinata bows again, and thanks him, then runs off. She waits in the entrance, and isn't let down when dad appears, on a stretcher, and Yachiru attaches herself to the older girl. "Will dad be alright?" she asks the Captain.

"Of course, Hinata," the woman soothes. "Go sit, and we'll get him all patched up," she orders.

Hinata nods, and the girls retreat, sitting out of the way. "Was the fight as amazing as I felt?"

"It was so cool," Yachiru cheers, then starts re-telling the battle dramatically.

* * *

"So, you're Ichigo's friend?" dad asks the orange haired girl, who nods, slightly frightened.

"Stop scaring her," Hinata scolds, coming into the room, ignoring the shocked expressions of the occupants. "What?"

"You shouldn't be here, Hinata," Ikkaku scolds. Hinata turns a dark look his way, and he cowers, holding up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Hinata," he whimpers. He looks at Yumichika, "I keep forgetting she's the Captain's daughter."

"Well, don't forget," Yumichika scolds, admiring the teenager's copper hair.

"So, whats the plan, dad?" Hinata asks, sitting beside the girl, Orihime Inoue.

"The plan is... we wing it!" he grins.

Hinata smacks her brow as the men sigh, Orihime giggles nervously, and Yachiru cheers happily. "I think we should head for Sokyoku Hill, and stop Ru from being executed. Then we fight everyone, backing Ichigo up."

"That sounds good to me, Captain," Ikkaku says.

"Alright," dad agrees. "Hinata, you're staying here," he adds, glaring at her.

"What?! Why?" she growls, shooting to her feet.

"Because your weak," he says simply.

Hinata rocks back as if she's been slapped, a look of utter shock on her face. "Tch," she growls, and walks stiffly out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She waits until she's several blocks from the compound, before she collapses against the wall, crying.

"Hinata? Are you alright?"

"Shuhei," she whimpers, wiping her eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie," the man scolds, hugging her close.

Hinata swallows, wrapping her arms around the mans waist. "Dad... called me... weak," she sobs.

"He didn't?" Shuhei asks in shock, knowing the kid can take the best Leiutenant down, himself included. He hugs her closer, "Don't worry, Hinata. You wanna beat me to a pulp?" he asks teasingly.

She pushes away from his chest, laughing as she wipes her eyes, "No, that's alright, Shuhei. I think I'm gonna go find Captain Kuchiki, see what he's doing," she smiles.

"Alright, see you kiddo," he calls waving as she runs away. "Poor kid," he murmurs as Captain Tosen comes around the corner.

"I certainly feel for her," the black man agrees. "Come," he commands, walking away.

* * *

Hinata runs to the Kuchiki family manor, and is greeted with warm welcome, Byakuya waiting for her, with a pink flower and a lollipop. She smiles, sticking the pop in her mouth and sucking it happily, as the noble ties the flower into her hair.

He smiles, "Beautiful. Would you like to watch the Koi today?" he asks, wiping her tears gently.

"That would be really nice," she smiles. "By the way, candy isn't neccesary," she teases, taking the mans hand happily.

"Then should I stop greeting you with one?" he teases, letting loose with the kid.

"Well, you can... But I'd have to snitch those hair jewels," she threatens, still smiling, letting him know she's not serious.

He chuckles, and pats her head, "Well, how about I give you some for yourself?"

Hinata freezes, and he turns to look at her questioningly. "Are you serious?" At his nod, she jumps on him, hugging him tightly, her legs wrapped around his waist, "Thank you! Thank you!"

He chuckles, and pats her back, turning back around to walk outside, "It's no problem, Hinata."

* * *

Some time after watching the Koi swim peacefully, the man leads the girl to his personnal rooms, and has her sit infront of the vanity. He brushes out the girls hair, then braids the said jewels into her hair, the braids small enough to not be noticed well, as the jewels sit winking on them.

"There, done," he smiles.

"Ah! Byakuya, this is amazing!" she cheers, attacking him in another hug.

He chuckles, and wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. His mood darkens as a Hell Butterfly flies in the open window. He holds his hand out, and the insect lands on his finger. "Tomorrow," he growls, the insect fluttering away, and he hugs her tighter.

"Is Rukia...?" she starts, but trails off.

"Yes. They've moved it up," he whispers.

Hinata tightens her hold on him, and strokes his hair, but stays quiet, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Hinata, wearing an expensive kimono the Kuchiki Elders gave her and the jewels in her hair, walks with Byakuya to the Sokyoku, where several Captains and Leiutenants are assembled, Rukia wearing a plain white kimono standing on the platform. Hinata smiles at her reassuringly, and follows Byakuya as he walks from her. She takes his hand comfortingly, and rests her head against his arm.

As the execution takes place, Hinata buries her head against Byakuya's belly, and he touches her head.

"What's that?!"

"What's going on?"

Hinata twists from his belly, and grins, "Ichigo!" She turns as Byakuya's Leiutenant, Renji Abarai, comes running up, apparently on Ichigo's side as the carrot topped teen lifts Rukia over his head, and tosses her to the red headed man.

"Is he insane?" Hinata asks, staring up at the teen.

"Renji! Get Rukia out of here!" Ichigo orders.

"Right!" the red head yells back, and takes off with Rukia in his arms.

Captain Soi Fon orders the Leiutenants to go after the pair, and they do, only to get their butt's kicked by Ichigo. Byakuya speeds over to him, and they start fighting as Captain's Kyoraku and Ukitake leave with Gramps, Head Captain Yamamoto, and Soi Fon is taken by someone quickly.

"My. My. Looks as if we're the last ones here," Captain Unohana says softly as she walks up. "Shall we leave them to fight, Hinata?"

Hinata nods, and follows the healer as she uses her bankai to transport the Leiutenants to the Fourth Devision compound. "Captain, what are you going to do?" Hinata asks the woman after she's spoken with her second, Isane.

"We are going to figure out some things. Hinata, I would like you to stay here, and help if you're needed, alright?"

Hinata nods, this being the Captain who scares her the most. "Yes, ma'am," she agrees.

* * *

Some time later, Isane's voice sounds through the Hell Butterflies, everyone hearing her. She tells of how Sousuke Aizen is alive, and that he has been pulling the strings, ordering them all around as the Central 46.

"Rukia..." She looks around, and finds that a familiar face is speeding by. "Captain Korutsuchi! Please, let me come," she begs the creepy scientist.

"Oh, very well," he agrees, and his Leiutenant slash daughter, Nemu, grabs her lightly, and they race to Sokyoku Hill. Nemu drops her to her feet when they get there, and stands in front of her.

Ichigo is laying on the ground, almost torn in two, at Aizen's feet. Byakuya is holding Rukia to his chest, bleeding badly from his fight with Ichigo. Captain's Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen, are being held by several others.

Hinata swallows, and runs past Nemu, "Captain Tosen! Please, don't do this!" she pleads, stopping a safe distance from him.

"You were merely a means to an end, Hinata Zaraki. A tool," he sneers.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but... we must be going," Aizen sneers, a rip opening in the sky, and a beam enveloping the three traitours, their captors fleeing before their captured.

Hinata gasps as a pain rips through her side, and drops to her knees, holding her side in pain. "Ichimaru..." she mutters, her side exploding with pain.

When everythings quieted, Yumichika walks calmly to her, and hugs her tightly, stroking her bejeweled hair. He feels something wet and warm on his hand, the hand on her side. He pulls it away from her, and gapes at the blood on his fingers.

"Captain Unohana!" he screams, terrified as he realizes that she's not just cold with fear, but is dying in his arms. "Captain Unohana!"

The woman is next to him in an instant, as is Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yachiru. The woman lays Hinata gently on the ground, gasping at the damage in her side, and sets to work. After several minutes of dead silence, everyone concerned for the girl, Unohana looks sadly at Kenpachi, and shakes her head.

A very stunned Kenpachi lifts his blood daughter gently under the shoulders, staring vacantly into her deathly pale face. "No..." he murmurs, then throws his head back, letting out a roar of pain that echoes through Seireitei.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, I hope I didn't make the characters seem to terribly different. If I did, let me know :) No flames or rude comments. They'll be ignored.


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting's

_A very stunned Kenpachi lifts his blood daughter gently under the shoulders, staring vacantly into her deathly pale face. "No..." he murmurs, then throws his head back, letting out a roar of pain that echoes through Seireitei._

* * *

Hinata wakes up, pain still blooming in her side, though not as bad as before. She opens her eyes, expecting a familiar face, but instead finds herself looking up at crumbling rafters, alone. She turns her head on the cold stone floor, noting that there's a measurable amount of dust on the yellow stones in the building. The walls are cracked and crumbling, the cracks filled with vibrant green moss.

With a whimpered moan, she rolls to her side, pushing herself off the floor, her hand to her side. "I wasn't healed?" she asks, her voice echoing in the silence, as she spots the red puddle she made. With a whimper, she gets to her feet, and falls back to her knees. Ignoring the pain and blood loss, she crawls to the wall, then pulls herself up it, and using it as support, she pulls herself along the wall, and walks into the hallway. Still using the wall for support, she pulls herself down the hallway, searching for a little bit of life in the abandoned building.

Other then insects, weird one's at that, she finds no life. What she does find, though, is medical supplies. She happily peels her soiled kimono off, feeling bad, because it was a gift, and starts bandaging her wound. The door opens, and three soldiers in full bodied metal armour pour into the room, a young boy, about her age, with a bandage around his head, covering the left side of his face, walks in as well.

Hinata spins around, getting to her feet, but pales, and crumbles, her hand over her still bleeding side, and she pants in agony.

"Are you the Avatar?" the boy asks, curious how she was wounded.

Hinata shakes her head, "N-no. I've never... heard the term... before," she whimpers, her head bowed in pain. She blushes, imagining this meeting if Rangiku Matsumoto hadn't insisted on taking her shopping in the Living World, and buying her bra's.

"Forget it. Help her," he orders, and two soldiers come over, unwrapping the bandages.

"Prince Zuko, several veins have been severed," a man says gently, his fingers in the gash.

"What should we do, then?" the teen, Zuko, snaps, not looking.

"It'll be painful, but we can stop the bleeding," he says gently to Hinata.

"I'm no... weakling," she snaps breathlessly.

The man laughs gently as she passes out from the pain, "Let's not mention this, shall we?"

"Agreed," the other soldier nods.

"Hurry it up," Zuko snaps. "When you're done, take her back to my ship," he orders, walking away nauseated, knowing what they're doing.

* * *

Hinata opens her eyes, in a metal room, laying on a slightly hard bed, white curtains cutting her off from the rest of the room, which sounds busy. She reaches down, and feels thick bandages around her waist, covering from the bottom of her breasts, to the tops of her hips.

"The girl is stable enough to be moved to another room, yes," a man says loudly.

"Then get her to a room, and take care of these men," an older man orders, his voice deep, slightly like dad's.

Hinata closes her eyes, and lays still as a man lifts her gently into his arms, and carries her quickly out of the room, blankets and all, and into another room.

"What are you doing, Uncle?" the teen from... earlier?, demands.

"I thought the young lady could stay here, until a room is prepared for her, Prince Zuko," an older man with a comforting voice says gently.

"Fine," Zuko grumbles. "She can have the bed," he sighs.

"Thank you, nephew," he says, a smile in his voice, as he lays her gently on the bed. "If she wakes up, stay calm, and help her, alright?"

"Yeah," Zuko agrees reluctantly.

When the door's closed, Hinata winces, which makes her whimper in pain, getting the boys attention. He rushes to her, and pats her brow lightly, "It'll be alright."

Hinata just swallows, not opening her eyes, and nods. She breathes in deeply, wincing, and swallowing her whimper, at the movement. "I'm Hinata," she introduces, eyes still closed.

"Prince Zuko," he says, curious as to why she's not opening her eyes.

"What... happened to my kimono?" she asks.

"It was covered in blood, and slashed badly, so we, uh... Threw it out," he says weakly.

With a grimace, she opens her right eye, and looks up at him. He adopts a look of shock, and reels backwards, fear emanating from him. "What?" she asks, forgetting. She suddenly remembers about her eyes, and shuts them tight, "Sorry."

"What... What are you?" Zuko asks, bravely going back to her side.

"I'm a human. Or at least, the doctors say I am," she smiles lightly in his direction.

"But... How did you get those eyes?" he asks, more brave. "The pupils are slitted, like a cats," he says almost sounding excited.

Hinata shrugs, "My mom's eyes were like this, apparently. She was called The Demon of Zaraki," she sighs.

"Did you ever meet her?" he asks compassionately.

"No," she shakes her head. "She was killed, before I was born."

It takes a few minutes, but Zuko finally touches her shoulder lightly, "I'm sorry. At least you had your dad, though."

"Yeah," Hinata smiles lightly. "He was... is, really strong." She crosses her arms, "But I'm mad at him. He called me weak, and told me to do nothing for my friend."

"Did he... do that?"

"My side? No. Captain Ichimaru did, when I tried stopping my friend from leaving."

"The same friend he called you weak over?"

"Different one. Prince Zuko..." she blushes, "could you, uh... help me to the... to the bathroom?"

After a few minutes of silence, Hinata cracks an eye, seeing her friend is blushing deeply. He sighs, and nods, "Fine."

He helps her sit up, and slips his arm around her waist, his side against her wounded one, and he helps her walk to the bathroom. He blushingly helps her sit down, but almost runs out, closing the door behind him. When she calls him, he opens the door, and stalks in, lifting her gently off the toilet, and walks her to the sink, then back to the bed, and helps her lie down again. He pulls the blankets back up to her chin, and sits on the chair he dragged up to the bed while she was indisposed.

Hinata's breathing evens out, and Zuko watches her sleep peacefully, knowing a wound that bad can take a lot out of you.

* * *

Hinata wakes up, and opens her eyes slightly, looking for Prince Zuko. Seeing he's not there, she opens her eyes fully, and sits up with a wince, her hand to her side. Feeling strong, she swings her legs off the bed, and stands up. "Still weak, I guess," she murmurs, walking unsteadily to the bathroom.

After releiving herself and washing her hands, she unties the bandages, and unravels them. As the cloth drops away, the bandage itself taped securely over the wound, Zuko comes in, not knocking.

"What are you doing, Hinata?" he asks calmly.

"I have to see, how bad it is," she says simply, not looking at him.

"Fine," he sighs. He walks up, and with his help, they gently pull the tape off her skin, Zuko holding the bandage gently to her. "Ready?" he asks, standing behind her. Hinata nods, taking a deep breath, as Zuko peels the cloth away.

Her side is sewn together, stretching from almost her navel, to her spine, with a nasty burn over it, from the men who said they could stop the bleeding. She reaches down, brushing her fingers lightly over the salve covered area, and feeling only the coolness of the liquid against her fingers. As she fears, the burn encompasses her navel, and goes over her spine, while it stretches from a few centimeters above her hip, to a few inches below her breasts.

Hinata swallows, "This is... bad."

"The men burned your wound, so you wouldn't bleed to death." She nods, remembering, and he continues, "The doctor had to operate on you, so you'd live."

"How long was I... unconscious?" she whispers, staring at her side.

"Over a week. We were all pretty worried about you, Hinata," he admits.

She turns to face him, her eyes open, and he doesn't balk in fear. "Thank you, for letting me stay on the ship, and for taking care of me, highness."

"You're welcome. Let's get you done back up," he says straightfaced, looking into her eyes.

Hinata nods, and lets her friend re-bandage her torso. "Do you think my dad'll take back what he said? About me being weak?" she clarifies.

"If he doesn't, he's insane. I don't know anyone whose survived a slash like this."

"I don't think dad's even gotten a wound like this one," she says lightly.

"He'll have to be proud of you, then, Hinata," he grins, tying the bandage off. "Hey, why don't we find you some clothes, so you don't get cold," he offers, leading her into his room again.

"Sure," she agrees.

He sits her on the bed, and goes to his drawers, opening them, looking for something that will fit the small girl.

* * *

Hinata's finally allowed to leave her, or Zuko's, room, and is assisted as she walks out onto the deck, the sea wind blowing her black hair off her shoulders. She smiles, taking in the scent, never having been to the ocean before. Taking a deep breath, she walks from her leaning post, and to the rail, where she grips it, and leans forward, smelling the salty air, the spray hitting her fingers lightly.

Happily, she turns to look back at Zuko, and smiles, "This is amazing!"

"Glad you like it, Hinata," he says, ignoring the fear filled looks at her eyes, as he walks up to her. "Have you never been to the sea before?" he asks curiously as they both stare out at the sea.

"Never. We didn't even have a lake back home," she admits.

"Can you swim?" he asks, concerned for his friend.

"Of course," she smiles. "The Kuchiki family has a pool in their yard, and Lord Byakuya taught me to swim."

"That's good," he sighs with releif.

"What? Were you gonna jump in and rescue me?" she asks teasingly.

"Of course I would," he says defensively.

"Well," she smiles, standing upright again, "that's honourable. Willing to jump into the sea to save someone you don't even know, that's honourable, highness."

"I know," he says after a while of silence. "But I can't go home without the Avatar. I've told you that."

"I wasn't telling you to go home, Zuko. I was merely telling you that I hink you're honourable. I think even Gramps would be impressed with you," she smiles.

Zuko smiles, chuckling a bit, and drops his head on her shoulder lightly. "Thanks for being my friend, Hinata," he breathes.

"My pleasure," she says softly, patting his head. "So, Zuko, when are you going to remove those bandages?"

"I don't want to see the scar yet," he admits, his voice filled with pain.

"You'll have to see it sometime, Zuko. The longer you wait, the harder it'll be," she says wisely.

"Is that why you looked at yours before it was even healed?" he teases, standing back up, and nudging her gently.

"Naturally," she grins. "Dad always said that if you get hurt, 'Look at it when it's still healing, that way, when it's healed, you see it as something to be proud of.' He also says, 'Scars are the badges of warriors. The more you have, the more you're feared.' Of course, dad's known as a demon in the surrounding areas," she grins.

"But, that is wise, nephew," Uncle Iroh says, coming up to the kids, and resting his hands on their shoulders. "Sometimes the advice from strangers, is easier to take then advice from friends," he advises.

Zuko sighs, but relents, "Fine. Let's get these bandages off, then."

* * *

Hinata walks by her room, and straight to Zuko's, knocking on the door. "Prince Zuko, it's me. May I come in?" she asks gently through the door.

The door opens, revealing an exhausted looking Zuko, his scar in stark releif against his pale skin. "Come in," he says quietly.

"I'm worried about you, Zuko," she says gently, sitting on his bed. "What's wrong?"

"This," he snaps, pointing at his face. "I'm banished, and because my dad wanted to teach me a lesson!" he yells, angry.

"Zuko..."

He spins round, and slaps her soundly across the face, panting, "Get out. Just leave me alone," he growls, looking righteously pissed off.

Hinata holds off rubbing her cheek until the door is slammed behind her, and swallows the tears as she walks up onto the deck, and to the rail.

"It didn't go well, did it?" Leiutenant Jee asks, leaning against the rail next to her.

"I've seen people in worse moods," she admits, her shoulders shaking.

The man puts a hand on her shoulder, and she looks up at him, and he swallows his fear as he pulls her into a hug. He pats her head, the jewels braided in it again, "Thing's will work out, Hinata."

* * *

Hinata is walking out of her room, her black hair mussed from having just rolled out of bed, yawning, her arms stretched above her head. She slits her eyes open, "Hi. Can I help you with something?" she asks, the strange man, who resembles a monkey, smirking at her.

"So, this is the girl you rescued, is it?" he asks.

"Yes," Zuko snaps, still obviously not happy. "What do you want with her?" he demands.

"Prince Zuko, I'm hurt you'd think I want anything to do with her. I was simply curious at what kind of girl could survive a gash, as was described in the reports." He turns his eyes back to her, "Why are you keeping your eyes closed, though? Are you blind?"

"Her eyes are demonic, Captain Zhao," a man says softly behind him.

Shrugging, Hinata opens her eyes fully, and arches her brow as the men, including Zhao, reel back at her eyes. She glances at Zuko, who grins as the men almost wet themselves in fear.

"Close your eyes, girl," Zhao snaps, visibly shaken.

Smiling innocently, she closes her eyes, looking like an innocent little girl again. "Sorry, but my mom had these eyes as well, only in red. I get the amber from my dad," she reveals.

"I'm sure Prince Zuko would have killed you, if your eyes were red," Zhao snaps at her.

Hinata shrugs, smiling innocently, "Naturally. If that's all you wanted, sir, could I possibly go back to bed?"

"Yes," Zhao snaps, turning away from her.

"Sleep well, Hinata," Zuko says, over his tantrum for now.

"You as well, highness," she smiles, bowing her head lightly, and turning back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**AN:** OK, so we've met Zhao. Like his reaction? I had to make him seem a bit weak against her eyes, being most of Squad 11 is terrified of them. Let me know if everyone is staying within character :)

Once again, no flames, and no rude comments. They'll be ignored, by me at least :)


	4. Chapter 3 - Aang

Hinata rolls out of her bed, shivering as her sleep warmed skin is cooled quickly by the arctic temperatures. She quickly pulls on her clothes, and leaving her hair down, she exits her room, and walks out on deck. She spots her friend, Prince Zuko, playing Pai Sho with Uncle Iroh. Grinning, the sixteen year-old walks over, and sits beside Zuko.

"How's the game, highness?" she asks, leaning against him lightly.

"He's kicking my butt," the sixteen year-old boy growls, moving a piece.

"Because you are not thinking through the moves, Prince Zuko," Iroh says gently.

"This game is stupid," Zuko snaps, standing up quickly, and storming off.

Hinata, very used to his temper, simply sighs, and takes his spot, "Would you care for a game, Uncle?"

"That would be lovely, Hinata," the older man smiles, and resets the board.

* * *

Some time later, Hinata walks away from a sad looking Iroh, a smile on her face, as she goes looking for Zuko. She finds him meditating, the flames growing and shrinking with his breath.

"You know you should not bother me when I'm in here."

"Came to meditate as well. That a problem?" she teases, sitting against his back, adopting her pose. His response is a grunt, and she smiles, then relaxes, breathing deeply.

_A fire surrounds her, a giant red dragon crouching across from her, looking at her expectantly. "Hinata, call my name."_

_"Tell me your name?" she calls out to it, walking forward, the flames not burning her._

_He says it, but it doesn't reach her ears._

_"I can't hear you! Please, tell me your name!" she begs, reaching out to it._

"Hinata, are you alright?" Zuko's voice asks, as the dragon says it's name again.

She opens her eyes, breathing heavily, sweat on her brow. "Y-yeah."

"Your spirit was talking to you, wasn't it?" he guesses.

"I still can't hear his name," she grumbles, punching the seat.

"I'm sure you'll hear it," he smiles encouragingly.

"Of course I will," she grins, poking the back of his head.

"Stop poking me! I'm meditating," he snaps.

"So was I!" she growls, hitting the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Zuko snaps, twisting to face her back, and she twists to face him. "Look, just because we're friends, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you," he warns.

Hinata smirks, "I like to play."

Zuko frowns, and slaps his face, "I don't mean your brand of 'playing', Hinata. I mean fire bending."

"Don't forget, Prince Zuko, I can kick your butt with my hands tied behind my back, and blindfolded," she grins. "You wanna play?"

He sighs, knowing he's beat, and drops his head in exasperation as she calls fighting playing. "Why do I keep you around?"

"Cause you love me," she teases, and plants a kiss on his lips when he looks up.

They both blush, but Hinata speeds out of the room before Zuko recovers, like she always does when she kisses him. He chuckles lightly, a finger at his tingling lips. "You silly girl," he sighs.

Hinata runs into Leiutenant Jee, literally, and lands on her butt, wincing. The man chuckles, and offers her a hand up, "Running from the Prince again?"

"Yeah," she blushes, her lips tingling. "How's everything going, Lt. Jee?"

"Good," he smiles, and pats her head. "Why aren't you wearing those jewels?"

"Their getting kinda tarnished," she says sadly, fingering her hair. "I don't want them to break, so I'm not going to wear them for a little while."

"Sorry to hear that, Hinata. At least wear them for fancy stuff, okay?"

"Deffinately," she beams, the pain still in her eyes.

Lt. Jee gets an idea, and finds Prince Zuko, the girl having fled to the deck to meditate some more, or play Pai Sho. The man knocks gently, "Prince Zuko, may I have a word?"

"What is it?" the teen asks, turning to face him.

"Miss Hinata's hair jewels have become tarnished over time, and she's not wearing them. I was thinking, perhaps as a gift, we could have a jeweler make them new again," he suggests.

"We're looking for the Avatar, not a jeweler," Zuko snaps. "Send a message to a jeweler, and see if he'll be willing," he suggests, having noticed his crush hasn't been wearing them himself, and knowing how much they mean to her. "And keep it a secret from her," he orders.

"Of course, Prince Zuko," Jee salutes, and takes his leave, smiling knowingly as he passes Iroh, who gives a smile in return.

* * *

A feminine scream erupts, making everyone look curiously towards the girls door, wondering why she's sounding like a banshee. Zuko, who'd been getting ready for a shower, barges into her room, in only a towel around his hips. "What the...?" he asks, dumbfounded at the mess in her room.

Hinata tosses another article across the room, narrowly missing Zuko, "Where is it?!" she demands as she tears her room apart.

"What are you looking for?" Zuko asks, taking a step back as she narrowly misses him with a sharp object.

"My hair jewels," she snaps, still tearing apart her room. She picks up a small box, and opens it, revealing a necklace with a pink jewel cut into a heart attached to it. She sets it carefully on the top of the dresser, then goes back to her vicious assault.

Zuko smiles at the tenderness she showed the necklace he gave her, but grimaces as she resumes. "Look, I'm sure it'll turn up, Hinata. Just calm down, and think of the last place you saw it," he suggests.

She drops to her knees, her arms across her chest, pouting, "I already did that. How close to that light are we?" she asks, knowing it's what has Zuko on edge right now.

"We're getting closer," he says, walking back into the room. "Would you like some help?" he asks.

"Not when you're in a towel," she teases, sticking her tongue out at him.

Zuko chuckles, and pats her hair, missing the familiar jewels in their braids. "We'll find them, don't worry, Hinata. Going for a shower," he says over his shoulder, walking away from the mess that is her room.

Hinata sighs, "I guess I should get this cleaned up. It's gonna take forever," she grumbles, not having seen a mess of this magnitude since she spent the day organizing dad's office.

* * *

Fully encased in armour, Hinata follows Zuko as he descends the ramp to the village, her hair blowing freely in the wind. A teen about their age rushes Zuko with a spear, but the prince merely knocks him off the ramp, and face first into the snow. Hinata sends him a brief look of pity, and clomps into the snow, her still nameless zanpaktou at her hip, as she stops slightly behind Zuko, infront of the villagers.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko demands. Not getting any answers, he grabs an older woman, "He'll be about this age. Master of the elements," he hints. With a growl, he unleashes a flame, scaring them.

"Highness!" Hinata warns, not liking the scare tactict.

"Tell me where the Avatar is," he orders angrily, having tossed the older woman back.

"AH!" the boy from earlier yells, charging Zuko again.

Zuko twists, knocking the boy off his feet, making him fly headlong into the snow. A little boy throws him a spear, encouraging him. Zuko blocks it, breaking off the point, then grabs it from him, and proceeds to knock him in the head a few times, them break it again, and toss the peices to either side of him. The teen growls at Zuko, and tosses his boomerang at Zuko, who dodges it with a starnge look, then glares at the teen again.

Hinata stifles a snicker as the boomerang swings around, knocking into the back of Zuko's head. _Good thing he's got a helmet_, she muses silently. After a minute of tense silence, a penguin slides under Zuko, knocking him off his feet, and making him somersault in the air, landing on his chest, and his helmet landing on his upraised butt.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka," the kid on the penguin greets.

"Hey Aang, glad you could come," the teen says dispassionately.

The kid, Aang, stands up, and looks at Zuko, "You looking for me?"

"You're the Avatar?" Zuko gapes. "But your just a kid."

"You're just a teenager," he points out.

Zuko frowns, and takes a stance, so the kid reciprocates. Zuko throws a fireball, but the kid spins his staff, blocking the flames. This happens a few more times, until the villagers scream in fear, so the kid drops his staff.

"If I go with you, do you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Zuko drops his fist, and nods. The kid is grabbed, and lead onto the ship, behind Zuko. Hinata is the last to follow, and bows slightly to the villagers before she follows the men.

"Set a heading for the Fire Nation! I'm going home," Zuko says, sounding releived.

Up on deck, he gives a little speech, then hands the staff off to uncle, "Put this in my room. Take the Avatar to the prison hold."

Uncle hands the staff to another soldier, "Hey, you want to put this in his quarters?" and follows Zuko as he leaves. Hinata follows the men down to the hold, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I bet you've never fought an airbender," the kid says. "I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back," he boasts.

"Quiet," a man orders him.

Hinata smirks, knowing what he's doing. "Aang, right?"

"Yeah," he smiles back at her.

"I can take the men with my hands tied behind my back, and blindfolded. Can you do that?" she asks, actually curious.

"No, but I can do this," he says, then takes a deep breath. He blows the man infront into the door he was about to open, while sending himself, and the other soldier backwards into the stairs, Hinata stepping out of the way quickly.

Hinata grins, and takes off after the kid as he sprints up the stairs, and sends a blast of air at the door across the deck, and sprints through that. She allows him the head start, and slows her pace slightly as she follows him. In the halls she goes through, she finds a myriad of soldiers scattered in various poses of getting up as she passes them, jumping over a few.

"He's good," she admits, skidding to a stop at Zuko's door. It flies open, and the kid races past her, leaving a glowering Zuko sprawled on the bed. She blinks at the sight, "Are you alright?"

"Catch him," he snaps, growling as he pushes himself off the mattress, and running past her.

With a shrug, Hinata follows him, right up into the control room. The kid is just grabbing his glider as Zuko jumps, and grab his ankle, making them both plummet to the metal deck below. She runs to the end of the bridge's deck, watching as the pair fight.

The kid crashes into the water shortly after a giant flying bison soars into veiw. Hinata jumps over the low railing, and lands lightly on the deck below as the kid shoots out of the ocean, water spinning around his waist. He lands on the deck, and sweeps the deck clear of soldiers.

Hinata lets out a scream as she falls into the water, the salty stuff getting in her mouth and nose. She surfaces with a splutter, coughing the disgusting water out of her mouth as she Shun'po's out of the water, and on deck. She rubs her mouth, ignoring the fact that there's a giant fluff monster on the deck.

She has to laugh as the teen from earlier pokes Zuko in the head with the kids staff, but stops and runs to see if he at least caught the anchor. He has, and she lets out a sigh of relief, turning back to the deck only to laugh as three men are frozen in their tracks by the girl.

She turns to help Zuko up, and then watches as the bison flies away, the three kids on it's back. Iroh comes out of the ship as the bison flies past, and gapes in shock, then shakes it off.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko orders.

Being able to use a few of her Zanpaktou's powers, even though she doesn't know it's name, she adds her own flame as Iroh and Zuko fire up a large ball, and launch it at them. The kid sweeps it away with his staff, and it craches into the cliff beside them.

Hinata is helped to her feet by a soldier, as Iroh comments, "Well, good news for the Fire Lord. A young boy is their greatest threat."

"That twelve year old boy did this, uncle," Zuko snaps, showing the ships bow buried in snow. "Get this ship unburied, and follow them. As soon as you're done with that," he adds, having turned around, and seen the three frozen soldiers.

Letting out a sigh, Hinata follows her friend down to his room. She knocks lightly on the door, and walks in, "You wanna talk?"

"No!" he snaps.

Hinata sighs, and lays on him, much to his chagrin, and rests her elbows against his chest, her head propped up, and her feet in the air. "I'm a patient person, Prince Zuko," she smiles lazily down at him.

He growls, and rolls over, propelling her with him, and he lays over her, his elbows on the bed at her shoulders, his head propped up in one hand, the other hand lazily playing with her hair. "You're so infuriating," he growls. A smirk comes over his face, and he plants a kiss on her lips.

When he pulls away, their both blushing, and Hinata is trying to relax at the poking in her leg, knowing what it is.

"Sorry," he breathes at her mouth, staring into her eyes, loving their unusualness. He kisses her again, and she wraps her arms gently around his waist.

"Zuko," she breathes when they pull away again.

"Yeah?" he breathes, smiling.

"Do you... I mean, would you like to, ah..." she flounders.

Zuko chuckles at her slight confusion, and kisses her. "Calm down, Hinata," he chuckles when he pulls away.

Hinata smiles up at him, and pushes him off her easily. "Let's get out of the armour," she says, sitting up. Zuko agrees, and they help each other out of their armour.

When their done getting the armour off, Hinata kisses Zuko, wrapping her arms around his neck, and molding herself to him easily as he hugs her waist. They pull away, gasping for breath, and both blushing.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asks.

"Positive," she nods, blushing deeper.

Zuko nods, and kisses her, moving his hands to her hips, and draws her shirt up, the fabric catching on her scar slightly. With no problems, he pulls the shirt off over her head, and drops it, then unlaces her pants, and lets them drop. She returns the favour, her fingers shaky with nerves.

When their both naked, they stand back, looking at each other silently. Hinata makes the first move, by going to him, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breasts into his chest, and kissing him. Zuko smiles against her lips, and holds her closer. Hands on her butt, he moves them lower, and lifts her against him. She wraps her legs around him as he carries her to the bed, and lays her down.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, a major lemon scene here. Sorry, but I'm trying to hold off on writing lemons as of right now. Bit too early for them right now :) You'll have to use your imagination :P

As always, no flames, and no haters, they'll be ignored.


	5. Chapter 4 - Espada

Hinata wakes up, naked and alone, blood slightly dried between her thighs and on the sheets. With a deep blush, she rolls out of bed, and walks into the bathroom, finding a still warm tub of water, a change of clothes, and a tray of breakfast, compliments of uncle Iroh.

Shaking her uncomfortable feelings off, she steps into the warm water, and sighs in content, sinking to just below her nose.

* * *

With a shiver some time later, Hinata steps out of the now cold tub, washed and clean. She grabs the towel, and dries herself, then wraps her hair in it, and pulls on her clothing. She walks back into the main room, and doesn't find her armour or clothes from yesterday, so walks out and into her own room, finding her armour. With a smile, she unwraps her hair, and brushes it out. Having a feeling, she braids it down her back, then secures her armour, and attaches her still nameless zanpaktou to her waist.

With a satisfied nod, she leaves her room, and walks up the stairs onto the deck. She sees Zuko and Iroh somewhat to her side, so she walks over to them, blushing. "Good morning," she greets.

"Ah, good morning, Hinata," Iroh says, patting her shoulder.

"Your hairs up. Why?" Zuko asks, only looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I have a feeling some things going to happen," she says, crossing her arms over her chest, and looking away from him.

"What do you feel?" Iroh asks, trusting her instincts. Zuko looks at her interestedly, trusting them as well.

"I don't know. It just... feels off, somehow." She looks back at them, and blushes, scratching the back of her head, "Sorry I'm not that clear right now."

"It's fine, Hinata," Zuko says, dropping a hand on her shoulder as he walks by her.

Hinata spins after him, "Hey, highness, are we alright?"

He stops and smiles over his shoulder at her, "Yeah, we're alright, Hina."

Hinata sighs, crossing her arms again as she watches her friend walk away, or is it lover, now? She shakes her head, and stands at the severaly damaged bow, scanning the sea and sky for anything, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

* * *

Hinata stands on the bow all day, not changing her position, scanning for anything with her eyes, when she almost misses the slight flash in the distance. With a gasp, she draws her blade in the nick of time to block an attack from a zanpakutou.

Several feet from where she was standing originally, thanks to having skidded backwards. She looks towards the attacker, and isn't very impressed. The man is deathly pale with a thatch of messy black hair, half of his head with some sort of bone like structure on it, adorned with a horn. His eyes are green, adorned with green tear streaks running down his cheeks. The man is skinny, and wearing only a pair of white hakama. On his breast is a black tattoo of the number '4', and what really catches her attention, is a hole in the middle of his chest, up by his throat.

"Hinata!" Zuko yells, running her way.

"Stay there!" she orders. "And you are?" she asks the man.

"Ulqiorra Schiffer, the Fourth Espada," he says, with no emotion in his voice, his sword at his side.

Hinata drops her own sword, "I'm Hinata Zaraki. You'll have to tell me what an 'espada' is," she says conversationally.

"A high ranked Hollow, with the form of a human, and a fragment of their mask," he explains.

"So, that's your mask, is it?" Hinata asks, motioning to his half helmet. He merely nods, so she takes the initiative, "Mr. Schiffer, what is a Hollow such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki killed me," he states.

"I-Ichigo... killed you?" she gapes, taking a step toward him.

"You know him?" he asks, slightly interested, his brow arched.

"I met him once, in Seireitei, when he was there to save Rukia. Gin Ichimaru killed me," she adds, touching her side lightly.

"So, you're a Soul Reaper," he muses, lifting his sword. "Then die!" he yells, without raising his voice, rushing her.

Hinata raises her blade in the nick of time again, blocking his blow. She has to place her other arm's armoured wrist against her blade, the man too strong, with even one arm. She dances away, having heard her arour crack ominously.

"Hinata!" Zuko yells, a question in his voice.

"Stay where you are! You have no chance against him!" She looks at Ulqiorra, who is standing patiently, his sword being held easily. "Jerk," she spits, rushing him.

He blocks with his arm, and knocks her away with a flick of his wrist. She lands on the balls of her feet, and twists to face him, wishing she knew her swords name. With a hiss, she blocks his blade, one arm against her own blade.

"You are trash," he states emotionlessly.

Hinata, hating being told she's weak, in any form of the word, takes great insult, and ducks under his arm, and slashes him with her sword. He jumps backwards, a hand to his chest, which is dripping blood, a look of shock registering on his face.

"Call me trash again," she dares, grinning like an idiot.

He adopts his emotionless mask again, "You cut through my heirro, with a sealed zanpakutou no less. This is intersting," he muses.

"And I'm not even a Reaper," she teases, twirling her zanpakutou a few times.

"Not a Reaper?" he asks questioningly.

"That's right!" she yells, pointing at him dramatically. "When the traitor Ichimaru killed me, I couldn't talk to my zanpakutou, let alone sense it's spirit."

"Can you release it now?"

"Don't even know it's name," she grins. She frowns, "Hold on a second, would you?" At his nod, she sheathes her sword, and then takes off her armour, dropping it to the deck, then sheds her clothes, leaving her in only a lime green tank top and a pair of short black shorts, and bare feet. With a grin, she pulls her sword out, and twirls it, then takes a stance, "Now, we can play!"

Zuko, having taken uncles advice, slaps his forhead, knowing this is a real fight, and he's watching, with the rest of the crew, on the observation deck. "Don't hold back, Hinata," he orders quietly.

Hinata rushes him, ducking under his arm, and slashing at him, but he evades with a flash, reappearing behind her, and slashing her. With a demonic grin on her face, the girl drops down, then spins, and with her arms infront of her face, she hits him in the gutt as she bolts back to her feet, sending him sprawling to the deck.

"That all you got?" she teases, her shirt sliced across the shoulder and sliding diagonally across her spine.

Ulquiorra gets back to his feet, and slashes at her, making her block him, and he presses down, ensuring she won't get away, and making her frown, the grin making him uncomfortable.

"You miscalculated!" Hinata yells, spinning to the side. Ulquiorra, over balanced in the front, stumbles forward, and she spins around, kicking him in the spine with the heel of her foot. "Don't under estimate me!" she yells, stomping on his back.

"It will not happen again," he states, grabbing the ankle by his side, and twists, pulling her off her feet, and making her land heavily on her back.

They both wince, their backs both hurting as they get to their feet. They eye each other, the man not showing as much discomfort as the girl.

"Ulqiorra," another man says, somewhat gently.

"Stark," he greets, not turning from the girl.

"What are you doing?" Stark asks, looking on lazily as he stands in the air above them.

"Trying to get rid of this tras-" Hinata snarls, and manages to slice his chest again, this time deeper, "Don't call me trash!"

"Stop calling people 'trash'," Stark sighs, scratching the back of his head. "Look, young lady, would you be willing to allow us shelter?" he asks the seething girl.

"I'm not in charge," she points to the deck.

"This is such a pain," Stark sighs, but walks through the air to them. "Whoever's in charge, can we stay with you?"

"Don't kill my soldiers," Zuko orders, having caught Hinata's expression.

"I'll make sure of it," Stark agrees. He turns around, and yells, "Yo! Get your asses over here!" Eleven people, the ten men looking pretty strange, and the one woman looking very at ease with the situation. "I'll let them introduce themselves," Stark yawns, laying on the deck, and snoring.

Zuko gapes, wondering if this is a good idea, but sighs, "Hinata, your in charge of them. Just destroy my ship!" he adds.

"Yeah, yeah," she waves her hand dismissively. "I'll leave that to Aang," she whispers.

"What did you say?!" Zuko snaps.

"Absolutely nothing!" she smiles.

"Get dressed!"

Hinata sticks her tongue out at him as he turns his back, but pulls on her clothes, and the woman flashes down, helping her with the armour. She smiles at the blonde woman, "I'm Hinata."

"Teir Harribel," the woman introduces. "These are my adopted fracciones, Yjlfordt Granz, Shawlong Kufang, DiRoy Rinker, Ggio Vega, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Findorr Calious."

"I'm Nnoitra Gilga, and this is Tesra Lindocruz, my fraccion," a cocky man introduces. "You seem pretty strong," he grins. "Let's fight!" he yells, his moonshaped scythe blade swinging her way.

"That's enough, Gilga!" Stark snaps, Ggio grabbing the blade. The old man turns his attention to Hinata, "Well girl, where will we be sleeping?"

"This way," Hinata swallows, waving them after her, sliding her sword in it's sheathe. "Lt. Jee, can you pass it around that their new recruits?"

"Hinata, most of the man were on deck," he says.

"I'm aware. Zhao has a spy here."

Jee salutes, "Understood."

Hinata nods, and leads the hollows to their quarters. "By the way, on this ship, the soldiers are loyal to Fire Lord Ozai, Prince Zuko's father," she says with a smile.

"Hinata, are these really new recruits?" a sexist man growls, stalking towards her.

"If you have a problem, please take it up with the Prince," she smiles dangerously. "In the meantime, please get back to your duties, or I'll make you," she threatens, the smile not leaving her face.

The man spins quickly, "I'll have you out on your ass, who -"

"Don't finish that," Ulquiorra advises, his sword across the mans throat.

"I'd take his advice," Ggio suggests, the others all with their hands in their swords' hilts. "It may very well be the last thing you do."

"What's going on?"

"Uncle, this... thing, was in the process of calling me a whore," Hinata says. glaring at the man coldly.

Uncle's face hardens, "Take him to the brig." Two soldiers that were walking with him come forward, and cuff the man, and take him away. "Hinata, would you like some tea?" he asks.

"No, that's alright," she growls, stalking off.

"Will she be alright?" Charlotte asks, staring after her.

"Hinata is a strong girl," uncle says. "She has had to deal with men much like him for the past two and a half years," he says sadly. "Now, would any of you like to play a game of Pai Sho?"

Hinata storms into Zuko's room, startling him as he's just dropped his underwear to the floor, and is standing naked in the room. Hinata walks up to the blushing prince and drops to her knees, and hugs him around the waist, ignoring the fact he's naked.

Zuko pats her head, understanding what happened, by her actions. "Who?"

"He's in the brigg. Ulquiorra just about beheaded him, and uncle came in, and had him sent to the brigg. You should have seen his face," she chuckles lightly.

Zuko groans, "Please don't do that," as his cock jumps to life.

Hinata looks up at him, "Do you want me naked, and in your bed, highness?"

Zuko shakes his head, but Hinata has other thoughts. She unravels her arms from his waist, and sits back, one hand gripping his cock lightly. She smiles shyly up at him, fisting him, "Tell me what you want,"

Zuko throws his head back, panting, his hips rocking with the pace of her hand. He stares down at her as she kisses the head, and circles her tongue around the slit. With a smile she takes him into her mouth, and he grips her head, knotting his fingers in her hair, panting as he shoves himself deeper into her throat. Zuko gasps, moaning as she fondles his balls with one hand, the other subbing the part of his cock that isn't in her mouth.

Hinata relaxes her throat, and swallows Zuko's cock further, and can almost kiss the tight black curls housing him, when he pulls out, and thrusts back in sharply with a gasp. She pants between thrusts, fondling his balls.

"I can't... hold it," he gasps, thrusting once more, and cuming deep in her throat, her lips touching the skin beneath the curls.

Hinata pulls away, gasping for breath, a trail of saliva and semon connecting her mouth and her lovers' cock. She licks her lips, looking up at him, "Can you... make me scream?"

Panting, Zuko looks down at her, "You're wearing... too much, Hina."

"That can be fixed," she grins, divesting herself of the armour and clothes, leaving only her skin on.

At her strip tease, Zuko got hard again, and hugs her to him as she drops the last of her clothes, and she jumps lightly, wrapping her legs around his hips. With a groan, he slips into her already wet entrance, and sinks to the floor, laying her on her back, where he proceeds to rock into her.

* * *

**AN:** I hope people stayed in character. BTW, because Hina beat Ulqui, he's taken her as his master, which is why he jumped to her rescue. Hope you enjoy the chappy, and the little lemon at the end :)


End file.
